


Shades of Jooheon

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Jooheon's view on showhyuks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: “Shownuappa! Should I call Minhyuk-hyung ‘eomma’soon? Minhyukeomma?”. Or the musing of Lee Jooheon of Showhyuks.





	Shades of Jooheon

**Author's Note:**

> _Appa_ : father  
>  _Adeul_ : son  
>  _Hyung_ : older brother  
>  _Eomma_ : mother  
>  _Ahjumma_ : auntie

He did not like Shownu at first. It was not a secret anymore. He was hostile to him in his early time in Starship, and people knew why. He was the king before, the best trainee, the scary rookie in Starship for years and then there came this genious dancing machine who _looked_  like that, had a _body_  like that, and unfairly he also sang really well. The universe really had his way against Lee Jooheon.

He had this stressed over, but then he was the positive force who could always turned the negative to opposite. So he assessed the things again.

So what if he had a loadful of talent all by himself? In the contrary, somehow Hyunwoo’s talent in dancing and singing (not to mention huge huge body) steered away other trainees.

Yeah, that one. Even thought it was not that prominent factor (it had nothing to do with debut, since the company would still put you in debut when they see you fit, friend or no friend). It still gave Jooheon a sense of satisfaction. Knowing he had great time with his friends in and after practice, while Hyunwoo almost always went by himself (did not look like he minded it either way).

It stayed that way for a while, until No Mercy.

***

Jooheon really likes his father. His father is this funny guy that is so dependable it is really good to have him around. He latched on his father's big body almost anywhere and people who saw them would call them brothers. Jooheon likes it.

“ _Appa_!” He would call the member in that way and the respond would be…

“ _Adeul_.”

The self proclaimed father and son concept was easily accepted by everyone. But then Hyunwoo does looks like a father figure in their group and sometimes people tended to forget that he is only several years older.

However compared to before the father had people he could call friends now. Especially in their group. Jooheon found that Hyunwoo is quite close with Hyungwon, maybe because both member are not quite talker like the rest, and both are the pillar, as the ones in charge of height in the group, and somehow they just got close somewhere in the way.

Hoseok too because aren’t they gym buddy? Nobody goes to gym voluntarily other than those two. Jooheon also knew that other than himself Hyunwoo had a rivalry with Kihyun since both are vocalist, but then it was No Mercy Era. They seemed to go well these days, resuming the role of father and mother (or auntie) in the group.

And the youngest? They were not that close before but then it started to get better. Just like him, the youngest had adopted Hyunwoo as his father and before anybody realized Hyunwoo had turned from an idol to a father with two sons. It was a good hilarious thing.

And then there is Minhyuk.

Minhyuk is complicated.

He latched to Hyunwoo just as much as Jooheon did but somehow the vibe is different? Of course Minhyuk being Minhyuk is he being clingy to everyone. Jooheon included. But then if somebody had to ask ‘who is the member Minhyuk clings mostly to?’ Jooheon would answer with three names: he, himself Lee Jooheon, Shin Hoseok, and of course Lee Hyunwoo.

He and Minhyuk are best friend. Minhyuk gave him a lot of affection and it felt good to get that much of attention. Minhyuk doted to Hoseok- _hyung_  as well, because despite the big body the _hyung_  often actually acted like the youngest. Minhyuk babied Hoseok- _hyung_  like the way he did to him and played with the hulk in the way that he could, since Hoseok- _hyung_  is older.

Minhyuk never babied Hyunwoo. Not that he knew. And like what he said to Hyungwon one time,

_“Sometimes, Hyunwoo would come to me and asked ‘do you want to eat something?’ because other than I and Hyunwoo, the others don’t eat a lot.”_

Maybe because those two are giant black holes in regards of food (‘How could he stay so thin after eating so much? He doesn't even work out!’ as Hyunwoo often protested). But no, it’s different. Jooheon rejected the thought even though it was quite true. It was just something else.

Because as much as he could see, Hyunwoo’s eyes did not look for him and he totally did not smile to him the way he did with Minhyuk- _hyung_. Hyunwoo was not a clingy person, but from their album making video that he watched it was pretty obvious that he was pretty clingy to Minhyuk- _hyung_?

He did not notice it at first, but when he did, that’s all he could see.

And now that he can’t unsee it. He was rather feeling bad when he had to snatch his best friend from Hyunwoo because he had no playmate at the time.

Jooheon pouted (despite his denial he actually did it, a lot) when he saw his father was tackling Minhyuk to the floor. They were play-wrestling while waiting for their turn for the game. It was ISAC time so view like this was not uncommon anywhere. Still Jooheon could see the _difference_. So after taking a water bottle for himself, he plunged between the two playfully and asked.

“Shownu _appa_! Will I get an _eomma_  soon?”

Hyunwoo looked at him puzzledly but then widened his eyes when he continued, “Should I call Minhyuk- _hyung ‘eomma’_  soon? Minhyuk _eomma_?”

Hyunwoo was dumbfounded, on the contrary Minhyuk burst out in laugh. “Jooheonie… Kihyun will kill you if he hears this. He is the _eomma_  you know that?”

_Actually he is more like ahjumma…_

Jooheon was quite sure that he only thought about it, but it seemed like he unknowingly had said it out loud the other two doubled in laugh. All while being tangled in another.

Jooheon laughed too but for different reason. _Right. His father had found a spouse but it is his best friend?_

_Wait._

_It sounds weird!_

Minhyuk tore himself from Hyunwoo (Jooheon noticed the silent protest in Hyunwoo’s eyes when he did), and latched his arm around Jooheon’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s not make any scenario and play with me.” After that Minhyuk clung himself to Jooheon, and Jooheon totally did not feel guilty when he saw Hyunwoo’s loud jealousy soared toward him. Jooheon laughed half-evily.

_Nah, Minhyuk is my friend first. Father can wait_

**Author's Note:**

> I was depressed when scrolling mindlessly through Showhyuks instagram fan account and I got this idea. _Minhyuk is Jooheon’s best friend while Shownu is his father. His father with his best friend are spouse, wait…_  
>  It got me through the day. And I am glad to share this (it’s longer than I thought). I had to be careful in the transition when I was telling the story myself and turned to Jooheon direct POV. Hence the word _‘hyung’_ that excessively appeared on the naration.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading! Have a nice day ^^


End file.
